The Tiger
by cutekitty98
Summary: Lucy had quite the guild because 'they' thought she was weak but now she is stronger than ever and she was going to prove it one way or another!
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov~

She was old yet new.

She was forgotten yet she was replaced.

She is Lucy of Fairy Tail.

She is Broken.

She has evil in her now,now she is Lucy of The Tiger.

* * *

'The Tiger's' Master~

She joined about 4 mouths ago,she looked almost how should i put this...Broken.

I had taken her in even though she is a little weaker that all the rest but i new she would get stronger and she did,She was my weakest member now she is one of the strongest.

She is always happy and hardly cry's which is weird because when she first moved here she would cry non-stop,that was okay because a few of my stronger members had taken her under there wing and had taken care of her.

They had been so kind to her yet they treated her like she needed to get stronger and that is where there friendship started.

* * *

Lucy's pov~

God that mission was hard,harder than i had thought i cant wait to get home."Lucy! Hurry up or we will leave you!" *Sigh* Why is Zero so mean why cant he be like Yukki she is always nice to me and hardly yells while he yells all the time "Shut Up,you can leave me if you want but i will always get there before you." Ha that is so true no matter if they leave me or not i will always be the first one to walk throw the door.

You see im one of the masters fav's so he had told them if they did not come back with me then they cant come back at all,they knew that when they had taken me under their wing yet they still did."Zero will you knock it off she used a lot of magic let her rest all she wants you and i both know that you wont leave her." Ohhh she just told him! But he looks pissed off i wounder if he is gonna leave now."Whatever im leaven" yep he is gone i dont really mind i have Yukki and Tsuyosh but lets not forget Sachi.

The three of them are some of my best-est friends,Yukki is kind but can be hard on me when the time is right,Tsuyosh she is very,very kind and is like always nice to me i have a feeling she had been treated the way i was before,Lastly Sachi she is shy and quite but strong,people always think she is weak but really she is strong stronger then she looks.

This is how we ended up as the strongest group of the quild i just cant wait tell the GMG start so i can show off and show 'THEM' that i have gotten stronger than ever and i cant wait to fight them all!

* * *

Kitty:Hope you guys like it this is like my 4th try at writing a story i just suck sorry lol and i only put spaces between my sentences because if i dont my words will go missing if you know how to make that stop please tell me :/


	2. Chapter 2

Normal pov~

As the Girls made there way to the guild they had began laughing because all they saw was Zero Sitting in front on the door way as he yelled "Hurry up! I'm cold and you guys had taken sooo long!"

That made them walk slow,slower than they where.

Soon they had finally made it to the front doors but right as Lucy was going to take a step forward she stopped,all she hear was screaming she tried to ignore it but at one point she just could not.

She had fallen to the ground screaming bloody marry as her team ran to her they knew that this was only in her head,they knew that she was hurt,her last team had and will hurt her any time they can that is why they had to help.

Sure she is strong now but...this is one thing she cant do alone.

You see i think u better know what happened to the so called fairy tail.

Flashback:

normal pov~

The guild has changed,not for the worst but yet not for the better they have been trying to get more and more weaker people to train even if they dont want to.

Sure that dont sound so bad but after a few mouths of the training the had put the one Lucy loved the most up for the test.

She died.

"Come on attack me!"

Levy's pov~

I cant,why are they doing this why do i have to fight HIM!?

They used to be kind and not care how strong we are i thought he loved me and now he is trying to kill me!?

Gajeel's pov~

I cant believe them they are making me fight her i love her how can i hurt her,plus they will tell if i go easy on her i hope she does not get hurt.

Normal pov~

Gajeel had to fight first or else levy would not attack him so he had sent iron at her but not a lot to began with.

Yet she did not move she was looking down at the ground holding something.

Everyone was shocked that she had not tried to block it,it was going to hit her but she did not care she would not hurt her friends or family.

Levy's pov~

I'm not going to,I'm not going to fight back im not even going to block it if they want to hurt me they can that is why im holding this.

I am going to make this,i want to say good bye to them the people who really care about me.

Normal pov~

The guild members where yelling at levy to attack him or else she would get really hurt,they never thought she would,she would...die

Lucy was there too she just never showed her self if she did she would have to fight too,she would have ended up like Levy, she did not want that.

Levy had been hit,she had been blown back by the iron,she had been stabed!?And all the members could do was stand there and look.

Lucy had screamed which had gotten her put into the fight as well she did get stronger,She had summoned her newest key.

It was big,and i mean big (i made this one up) the wings where dark black with dark blue lines on it,it looked almost like a dragon but it was not it was more than a dragon.

It had armor on it a lot of armor more than erzas armor.

Natsu,Gray and Erza all looked very happy that Lucy was finally stronger but what they saw next was not what they had expected.

Lucy had used her magic to sent levy to the spirit world in hope to heal her but after that Lucy was gone,the old Lucy was no where to be seen she had finally said "This is Fairy Tail?" she had said that so quite but yet everyone had heard her "I hate this place,do you guys even remember what it was like before all this?" "You guys used to be my family but i just watched you KILL ONE OF MY MOST DEAREST FRIENDS AND I BET YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN CARE!?" "Well this is good-bye,dont even think about hurting anyone else or i will take Fairy Tail down,this is not the last of u seeing me."

Kitty: Sorry it had taken me a long time to update i have school and all that but i hope you like this chapter i tried my best!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal pov~

I was over she had stopped screaming and was sleeping there master was very mad that they had not told anyone or at least called for help.

But yet he new they would never do that to lucy,what had happened to lucy was in the past was the past she did not want others to have pity over her that is why they new when she got up she would be MAD!?

Zeros pov~

God she is wakeing up i can feel it and once she see's the walks she is going to kill us and by us i mean me she never hits the girls only me its like she hates guys for some reason.

"ZERO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

no,no,no,no,no, runnnnnn.

Sachi's pov~

HAHAHAH now that was funny she totally killed him and i bet he wony come to the guild for a week!

I do feel bad though but i cant show it or she will get mad at me she always does when she sees me looking at her with pity.

That is why we are going to get her friend...you know the one that died?

I know that sounds crazy but it turns out that when her friend got sent to the spirt world the king would not save her well in the way lucy wanted so he had made her into a key.

Cool right,it has been a while since we have went to see lucys king so she is taking me to help her though it.

you see i too had lost someone i loved that is why she trusts's me to be there for her she thinks i know what she is going though but here is a secret...i dont.

No one does,no one can,no one here has watched there loved ones die.

3 hours later~

Lucy's pov~

Me and Sachi where about to head to the king to see if he had fixed the key yet,you see once i get levy back i want to be strong so that she can come out any time she wants and for how ever long she wants.

Well any way we still had to wear the clothes from there world so we would live,so i got to wear Black leather boots witch fit me nicely and a tight leather crop top i had a feeling loke/leo had picked this top out because i was wearing a long ripped leather skirt.

As for my friend here she had a blast going through all the pretty girly type clothes when she was done she finally had on a gold dress with golden flats and a light blue head band.

It looked nice on her "okay! Ready to go,I cant wait to meat Levy she seem's so nice"

In the spirit world~

Sachi's pov

Once me and lucy where transported to this weird world i looked around and felt,peacefull...I just cant wait to meet levy!\

Kitty: Hey guys hope you guys like this and come on guys review!PLZ i can see that u guys are reading it but not reveiwing,why is it bad what is wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Normal pov~

Sachi and Lucy slowly walked behind Virgo.  
They where on there way to the kings thrown,It was huge but sitting next to him was a girl she looked small.  
The king looked up at Lucy and said "why hello, I have her hear you like me to wake her now or later?"  
The king had pointed to the small girl, now that they where closer they could see that the girl was trapped in water.  
Lucy of course almost cried she had not seen this girl in like forever it had been so long "does she remember everything that has happened in the past?"  
That was the only thing Lucy asked.  
Which the king answered "sadly she does but i have take out as much anger and i even tried taking out the feeling of revenge but i could not take it all away,Time will heal."  
Lucy decided to wake her once they got her home and got her ready,they wanted her to look pretty when she woke up so she would not feel as bad.  
Levy now had long black hair it went down to her hips (ikr why black),She wears a purple crop top with purple jeans and of course purple shoes.  
She looked...Beautiful.  
They had put her in Lucy's bed so that she would be comfy when she woke you.

Levy's pov~

* * *

I woke up...I woke up! I'm not dead that makes me happy but yet that means i will only make up to a whole new nightmare,Fairy Tail.

"Lucy! She is waking up but looks like she is crying."

Who was that and Lucy is here she is okay that making me a little happier *opens eyes* "Lucy your okay i-im so happy *cries* I was so scared that after you had showed yourself you would get hurt i cant believe the-"

"SHUT UP! GET UP NOW!" (said Lucy)

W-wha.*jumps up fast*

What is this my hands but feet m-my hair!

"Lucy! What happened to me how did this happen,you too you look so different."(said levy)

I had long black hair and when i looked at myself i have dark black and blue eyes what happened to me?

"You died." (said Lucy)

w-what is dont understand how could i be dead but yet still alive she has to be crazy!

"your crazy there is no way i was dead in here now." (said levy)

"Lucy just explain dont make things so hard for her." (said sachi)

"You died,a few mouths ago dont you remember you where fighting with gajeel and you would not hurt him so you died recording something no one ever found again.

I did not want you to die..yet so i opened my strongest spirit and we had taken you to the spirit world to see if you could be saved by my king.

He could not save you so he made you into a key you are now one of my friends from another world,do you remember now?"

I-I died? O-oh ya he hurt me pretty bad huh but how am i here if im dead "Then why am i here?"

I watched as Lucy picked up a key i had never seem before i was beautiful almost mid-night black then she said "this,this is your key you are now a spirit like Virgo,Leo and all the others but i have gotten stronger so you dont have to live in the spirit world like them you can stay out as long as you would like that is why i did this so that you could live a special life."

I see so i have different powers now this is sad yet very exciting " I want to go show them im a live and i want to prove that we are stronger,wait,where are we and who is she?"

I looked at the girl who was leaning against the wall as she had here eyes closed like she could see even without them open.

"Her oh she is Sachi she is in the guild i have joined after i left fairy tail but sadly since you are alive you have yet to leave fairy tail but we can go and show then all the stuff you wanted to and then,leave If you would like to."

I-I dont want to see them so soon i can hardly walk,i can hardly use any magic i dont want them to see this!

"No not today but another day after i meet all your friends and ask your master if i can join, and finally after i become stronger than this."

* * *

Lucy's pov~

How can she not feel how strong she is I never thought she would be this hard to keep open for so long but i have too for her.

"Okay them to the guild we go!"

Kitty:Love the reviews hope to get more!


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty:Hey thanks for your re-views love them hope you like this chapter! Trying to make this one longer than all the reast like 1000 words! Wish me luck.

Normal pov~

Lucy had taken Levy to her guild the next morning to find her three or four best friends waiting at the door for her.

At first levy thought is was weird that they where waiting outside in the cold just for her to get here but she kept that to her self and just smiled.

When Lucy walked through the door she was hit and everyone behinde her looked shocked other than levy because she did not know what was going on.

As for Lucy she was mad very mad she had picked up the chair that was thrown at her and yelled "WHO THROW THIS!?"

(I never really told you but Lucy has two powers her key one and then her water/ice one just wanted to tell you)

Levy never seem lucy this angry so she got a little scaried but she got even more scaried when the one who throw the chair stood up.

Lucy had dropped the chair and walked right up to him and,WHOSH!

He was frozen,but yet frozen in water levy never seem lucy show this kind of magic so she was surprised and gasped really loud.

"How dare you guys I bring someone to vist and you make a joke of me,anyway he can stay there for a little bit while you guys meet the new girl.

This is Levy she is my best friend and she might be joining the guild so treat her nicely she had yet to find her power so go easy on here!"

? pov~

I watched as a black haired girl walked up to lucy and asked "are you really going to leave him there?"

This of course made lucy laugh as she unfroze the poor boy i did not now him but i feel bad for anyone who get punished by lucy she is very scary but,her friend caught my eye the most.

She looks formillir i dont know where i seen her but i better go introduce myself lucy would be mad if her worst friend had not met her best friend dont you think?

Levys pov~

I had saw someone jump down from this little room up in a small corner he looked around my size, that is about the only thing i hate about my body im soooo small.

He walked up to us and then i felt a lot of pain it hurt so i did the only thing that came to mind,fight back.

I had used this new magic i never new i had and then sudenly the boy was thrown into a wall by black chains very black chains they came from my back and once they boy was to the wall they pain stopped.

"L-LUCY GET Y-YOU CRAZY F-FRIEND OF ME!"

Im not crazy it just hurt i dont know what he did but he made me hurt but i knew i could not hurt him so tried to make the chains go away and they did they disapared.

"Levy what was that for i mean i dont like him myself but all he was doing was tring to introduce himself to you why did you do that more imporantly how did you do that?"(Lucy)

"It hurt when he walked up to me i dont know how i did it or why but all i know is that it hurt my head hurt when he walked up to me."(Levy)

"I had not even used any magic on you yet how did you know i would use head magic and why did it hurt before i did anything,and just to let you know if i had used my magic you would have screamed in pain yet all you did was close your eyes."(?)

"Well it is nice to know that we have found out what her power is now all we need to do is teach her how to control it would you like me to do that for you lucy dear?" (Master)

Who is that and how does he know what my power is i dont even know what my power is "what do you mean you know what her power is,what is it and how would you help her control it?" (Lucy)

"You see her power is chains (sorry dont have a cool name for it i made it up :/) and she can sense when someone is going to use magic on her or you so she can attack before they do that si how her magic works an di would only teach her how to make her chains come out and how to make the pain stop."

That is kinda cool but painfull lucy had told him he could and ran off with the boy i dont know where to but i bet he is going to get hurt.

Anyway Lucys master is teaching me how to making my chains come out it is very painfull to take them out and put them back in but i seen got the hand of it and then we where done i felt so happy that i could die.(Sorry if i rushed it im bored )

Lucy's pov~

I think today went well or at lest a little well levy had learned how to use her magic the only bad part is that she did not get to meet my sister,not really my sister but we are really close i just hope it all goes well with fairy tail.

Kitty:I hope you guys like this two in one day!


	6. Not-A-Chapter

Kitty:Sorry guy i have T-cap but it ends today so i will try and update a chapter soon i just have homework and...T-CAP it it boring,do you guys have t-cap too!


	7. Chapter 6

Kitty:Hey T-cap is over here is chapter 6! hope you like it!

* * *

Normal pov~

It had been a week since levy had came back and they where on there way to fairy tail that morning.

Lucy had a hood on that covered her face so that when she walked into fairy tail they would not see her as for levy she looked different so they would not recognize her as much.

Here they are Fairy Tail.

Lucy had looked up ( or down levy was shorter :/) at levy as to ask if she was ready which she was she wanted to lose all memory of fairy tail and step one was to leave fairy tail.

* * *

Gajeel's pov~

I had heard some noise from out side which caught my attention since we hardly ever got any new member's,they all thought that this place was like h*ll i mean im not saying it ant but that does not give them the right to trash us like they did.

Anyway the doors where slowly pushed open as two girls walked in i could tell they where girls since one had long blond hair (was her hair blond or a different color? i forgot) and the other had long black hair.

She was short the one with long black hair but after i heard my girlfriend whine i looked at her she was beautiful and to tell u she is the only one that has joined this guild for a few mouths.

Ever since _then _i felt that i was moving farther and father away from my first love but that was the past so time to move on.

Right when i was about to kiss my beautiful girlfriend the blond yelled "Where the f*ck is your master!?"

At this point i stood up,natsu and his gang stood up too we looked at them like they where crazy once all eyes where on them mairjane walked up and said "How may i help you our master is b-busy,would you like to join?"

How could she still say that even thought the master is busy with _her _sister.

You see Master Makarov has well passed away im not as sad as natsu or the others where but now laxus is the master so he wants every one to become strong.

Now that laxus is master natsu cant loud mouth him cause he well has lisanna at his side at all times i think it is sick what he does to her.

Mirajane does not even try and help her i mean its not like she dont want to but she cant or her sister will only end up dead like many others have.

Anyway the blond hair girl said or yelled in mairjanes face "I WANT TO SEE MASTER MAKAROV NOW!?"

I heard gasp's and whispers before i heard laxus yell "WTF I'm the master what do you want you want to join then prove yourself to me,haha!?" he said that so evil i felt sick and i guess the small one did to because she began to walk behind the blond.

"So what i have heard is true and no we would never join this quild _again_ to save our lives all we came here to do was leave it."

What does she mean by again and i have never seen them before how where they even in the guild?

"Listen hear young lady no one, NO ONE comes into my guild and bosses me around not how about you get on your knees and beg for me to let you leave."

Wow i think he is taking this to far the blond looks p*ssed from what i can see i really cant see her face.

* * *

Lucy's pov~

That bastard is the master there is no way he would let levy leave this guild i have to do anything it takes so if i have to beg i will beg.

I was about to get on my knees when i felt my magic weaken and i looked at levy she had longer hair which meant she was mad and she whispered "you get on that dirty a*s floor and i will hurt you myself haha let me talk."

I watched as levy walked in front of me and said "Mirajane hey long time no see."

What is she doing she will blow my cover if she tells them who she is and then they would hurt us again and again.

"LE- Chains shut up and start what ever your gonna say."

That was the best name i could come up with at the time and i guess she liked it cause she was smirking.

"Fine,Laxus do you think your father would be proud of you,wait what am i saying of course he would be i mean low life's run in the family dont they.

Oh and i will leave this guild one way or another i have been in it to long to not now the rules.

You think your grandpa would be happy with you well i dont think he would be happy with any of you if i do say so myself you all are weak and cant take care of yourself so you do as he says i pity you just a little."

Does she want to get killed again!?

"Chains shut up i can handy this your just making things worse."

I was about to bend down when i heard a loud crash and there lay levy she was hit with lighting and that was my last straw it had taken her ever thing she had to say that stuff and they do this.

I stood up shaking i moved my hand up and whispered to only where the dragon slayers could hear "sorry you have to go back for now i will wake you when your safe."

I had walked up to her body and then she disappeared and i yelled "Water Sierra!?"

Once i said that juvia gasped very loudly as she watched hot very hot water fly way too fast at laxus for him to block so of course he got burned but i was not done.

I stood there waiting for him to recover and once he did i yelled "Ice-Make: Lance!?" but this time i wanted to hit something else the chains around lisannas legs once they where off i called " Aries

The Ram come!?" (sorry if that is not how you say it)

Aries came but looked different she had black hair with small pink lines running down as she said "Yes master how may i help?"

I need her to got lisanna out of here but i only had a few seconds before he noticed what i have done so i need to attack again "nothing just wait, Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!"

I say him get hit again but this time he yelled "Get her now!"

I saw people running at me but yet i saw others stand there to scared to move and i new that they where not like these people they where kind.

That is when i told Aries to use her wool to block them and to get 6 people out and to the hotel.

Once that happened i ran upstairs and walked right into the so called masters office he looked mad and said "how did you get away and what do you do to my servant huh?"

"One i will do the talking two they are going to leave your petty guild and join mine three i will beg on one knee if you let them leave."

What she does not know wont hurt her and i can feel her trying to open her gate but i will not let her not yet anyway.

"Ha okay if you tell me who you are and your story about your time at this guild."

Great he will tell everyone i just know it but if it is for levy i will do it "I'm Lucy Heartfilia,i left fairy tail a long time ago since levy had died and now she has become one of my keys so she is alive again that is why i want you to let her go she does not belong here and just wants to forget all about you and your guild."

To say he was shocked would be very,...right he looked me up and down and said "So your the one who cursed out fairy tail a while ago i heard that sad little story on my way home from a mission before gramp died sucks but you still have to beg little sl*t."

I was mad that he called me that but what could i do he would not let them go if i did not do this right so i got on one knee and said "Please,please let my friends go they are to weak for your guild they should have never been in it to began with your guild is the strongest guild in fiore weak people should not be here so please let them go."

Laxus looked at me this laughed we will take down your weak guild at the GMG's Just you wait sl*t."

With that i left and i would never be returning i just hope the 6 people i saved dont go back they might get killed for what i did oh well they will like my guild i just know it!

* * *

Kitty:Sorry if this is weird i dont think it is good but if you do tell me i think im in love with VampyreEmoHunter she had re-viewed a lot and i love them.

Also i think this is a long chapter i worked hard on it so tell me what you or Good R&R


	8. Chapter 7

Normal pov~

* * *

Lucy had walked back to the hotel it was a 5 star hotel with a swimming pool and hot tube they had it all.

Anyway Lucy slowly made her way back to her room when she heard screaming,she ran all the way up to her room and say Juvia burning lisanna while mirajane was crying and when she looked at Wendy she just could not explain the emotionless look on her face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Everyone's heads turned to the girl with the hood but there eyes turned cold as one girl said "your the one who is gonna get us killed we where trying to be nice by not attacking you but you do this instead?"

Lucy just glared at juvia and said " you see your guild mark anywhere your free and if i where you dont go back i did a lot just to get you out."

Wendy looked up at the unknown girl and said "who are you i can smell your sent it is almost like L-Lucys!"

Lucy's pov~

* * *

I groaned as i slowly taken my hood off they all looked at me with a pained expression "Open,gate,of the blood black chain!?"

This was the first time i had opened Levy's key and i never new it would be like this the ground turned bright gold and then Levy appeared looked really mad.

"How dare you I told you to let me talk but anyway how did you get him to let me leave?"

Ha like i was gonna tell her "I dont know hehe anyway guys this,this is levy do you remember?"

normal pov~

Asuka had looked up and started to shake as she said "you mean the one killed? Im sooo sorry he did that please forgive him he is really nice and is not like the oth-"

Levy had stopped the little girl from speaking by saying "I dont blame,and plus i will get my revenge when the GMG come that is why i am going to ask you all this,Please join our guild and join us in the GMG since we can only have 5 members i would like Lucy,Wendy,juvia,and Asuka to join in the GMG as for Mira and lisanna since you guys suffered in almost the same way you guys can chooses who battles please think about it."

Mirajanes/Lisannas pov~

* * *

I glared over at lisanna as she glared back at me.

We have not been really that close we both kinda fallen apart and to prove that we where still sisters we both yelled at the same time "I am!"(Mira)

* * *

I cant believe her she does not get the right to fight in the GMG when i have been through so much more that she has i hate her for that she did.

She thinks i will just forgive her because 'her' long lost friend saved us does she how useless.

I finally spoke up after a long silence glare from Mira "How about we fight and see who is stronger and the winner gets to battle?"

I looked at levy who i always felt bad for since her death because she did not deserve that kinda death and she nodded a little which meant we could and that is when Lucy the b*tch spoke up and said "First i want to hear your story's i saved you for a reason and i want to know what it was for."

Oh did i forget to tell you i hate her she is the one who caused all this in the first place she does not know that but when she left the master had become very sad and well passed away he thought it was a good idea to get all the members stronger but she just had to go and tear his heart out.

I looked at Mira-Jane and she looked down kinda sad that i wanted to fight her but i new she would not go easy on me since i discovered that i too had a demon soul.(Lisanna)

* * *

Why of all thing why a fight we have done that ever since the beginning why cant we just talk?(Mira)

Normal pov~

* * *

No one had wanted to tell there story so Lucy had decided to tell hers first.

"Im Lucy and i hate Fairy Tail" Lisanna looked at her like she wanted to kill her but kept her month shut "They hurt so many people and never changed i was hurt by the people i loved the most Team Natsu they had used me as a replace meant for lisanna and when she got back i was nothing,I of course do not blame lisanna.

But i do blame Team Natsu they where the first one to change then everything went south.

After i had left that guild i had trained day in and day out until i finally found a new home The Tigers that is my new guild they are hard on me but they love me for who i am and what i do and what i want to do and that is get revenge on Fairy Tail.

That is about it."

The girls all looked at her shocked Asuka asked shyly "Are they really nice or do they use you?"

Levy had a sadden face on and hugged the little girl and said "Yes they are there are some i am concerned about (Thinking back to the boy and no i have not forgot about him) but other than that they are very nice.

I think you should go next if you dont mind."

The girl slowly nodded and spoke "They sent my parents out on a S-Class mission and my father died.

Then my mother died i hate them for what they did when the news hit home they just sighed and moved on leaving me behind to fend for myself i want to kill the one who laughed in my face when i cried he was my friend but now he is nothing i want to kill,Romeo Conbolt."

Once those words left her lips Wendy's eyes went wide in shock and lisanna well she never even new they where dead that is why she felt so bad the only ones who had taken care of her where Mira and juvia.

"That is my story."

Kitty:Hope you guys like it i like it do you i tried making it long but oh well hope you like R&R!


End file.
